The present invention relates to a working machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a working machine which has a safety door.
Referring to FIG. 1, a working machine comprises a main frame 1, a first safety door 5 disposed on the main frame 1, and a second safety door 6 connected to the first safety door 5. The main frame 1 has a safety button 9 and two side slots 2. Two first lugs 3 are disposed in the main frame 1. Two second lugs 3xe2x80x2 are disposed on the first safety door 5. A pair of pulleys 7, a pair of handles 8, and a pair of third lugs 3xe2x80x3 are disposed on the second safety door 6. Two cylinder shafts 4 are connected to the first lugs 3 and the second lugs 3xe2x80x2. The pulleys 7 are inserted in the side slots 2 of the main frame 1. The cylinder shafts 4 drive the first safety door 5 to move. Since liquid will enter the cylinder shafts 4 easily, the cylinder shafts 4 are easily broken. It is cumbersome to open the first safety door 5 and the second safety door 6. When the first safety door 5 and the second safety door 6 are opened, the first safety door 5 and the second safety door 6 occupy a large room.
An object of the present invention is to provide a working machine which has a safety door to be opened easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a working machine which has a safety door to be hidden in a hood while the safety door is opened so that the safety door will not occupy a large room.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a working machine which has a safety door to cover the working machine and the safety door will not be broken even if liquid enters the working machine.
Accordingly, a working machine comprises a platform, a hood disposed on the platform, two lateral plates disposed on the platform and connected to the hood, a hollow interior confined by the hood and the lateral plates, and a safety door connected to the lateral plates. Each of the lateral plates has a semicircular frame. The hood has two arc plates, and two arc frames each communicating with the corresponding semicircular frame. Each of the arc plates has a plurality of guide wheels. A first pulley and a first positioning seat are disposed in the hood. A second pulley and a second positioning seat are disposed in the hood. A first spring has a first end connected to the first positioning seat. A second spring has a second end connected to the second positioning seat. A first rope is connected to a second end of the first spring. A second rope is connected to a second end of the second spring. The first rope passes through the first pulley and the corresponding guide wheels and connects to the safety door. The second rope passes through the second pulley and the corresponding guide wheels and connects to the safety door. The safety door has two oblong windows, two handles, a plurality of rollers disposed on two sides of the safety door, and a plurality of rolling bearings disposed on two sides of the safety door. The rollers and the rolling bearings move along the corresponding arc plate and the corresponding semicircular frame.